


Desperate Measures

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cam whore AU, Digital voyeurism, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Tickling, other characters referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Rather than falling behind in paying his rent, Ignis is desperate enough to return to his old way of making money quickly (with the help of his friend Prompto and boyfriend Gladio).





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oronir_Caragai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383645) by [Oronir_Caragai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai). 



> This work was inspired by and written as a follow up chapter to the work Desperate Times by Oronir_Caragai, and as such will make more sense if you read that first! 
> 
> Read their FFXV work here- https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai and go follow them on Tumblr- @Oronir-Caragai

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of this before!”

Ignis frowned up at his boyfriend Gladio, who was in the process of cuffing his wrists together above his head and answered, “Probably because ‘before’ was meant to be a one time thing.”

“And you didn’t have me on board before,” Prompto grinned as he moved around, setting props.

“It’s because of you that I got into this mess-of-a-business in the first place,” Ignis rolled his eyes. The memory of a year ago when his tuition payment had nearly gone into default, and on Prompto’s advice his subsequent delving into the world of a cam-whore, was still fresh in his mind.

“Me too, now that you mention it,” Gladio grinned. “What are the chances you get off on turning your friends into prostitutes, Prommy?”

Prompto grinned and shifted, and Ignis said, “Personally, I think Prompto should be the one tied to this chair.”

Prompto gave a nervous laugh, as if they might actually turn the tables on him despite their carefully made plans. “But you’re the one that needs the money, Iggy.”

 _He isn’t wrong there_ , Ignis thought, and it was a very odd position that he found himself in-

While his tuition was fully covered by his scholarships ( _after a fashion_ , he thought bitterly), his rent and bills were not. Up until now, he had been covering himself by providing paid tutoring sessions, but with exams finished and the summer holidays looming nobody was in need of extra tutoring.

Ignis had refused Gladio’s offers of either straight out giving him the money or loaning it to him. He had a certain pride when it came to money, borne from his parents drilling into him to never borrow what he couldn’t pay back. But the idea of falling behind in his rent was even more unthinkable.

This meant he somehow needed to earn the money, and for Ignis the quickest way he knew to do that was to get back in front of the camera.

This was how Ignis found himself sat in the desk chair in his bedroom with his ankles tied to the feet of the chair while his wrists had been bound to the standing lamp above his head, his muscles pulled taut. He was dressed in pink lace panties and pull up stockings, which -in his short-lived internet career- seemed to have become his signature outfit. His laptop was positioned so that his head was out of shot while the rest of his body down to his shins was in full view on the preview thumbnail.

Meanwhile, Gladio and Prompto were both in black jeans, black hoodies with the hoods up to hide their hair, and white masks with a pink line spray-painted across (Prompto really knew how to coordinate a colour scheme) so as to keep their identity private while they moved around in view of the camera.

Gladio finished securing Ignis’ wrists to the pole. “Comfortable, babe?”

“An odd choice of words, but yes, comfortable,” Ignis sighed. Gladio moved down to kiss him lightly.

“No matter how many times I see you dressed like this, you still look fucking hot,” Gladio breathed against his lips reassuringly. “And you’re sure you want to do this?”

To say he was apprehensive about this would be an understatement, but Ignis bit his lip and nodded. “This isn’t like last time. Last time was... becoming too intense. I wasn’t ready for how fast things were moving.”

“You just say the word and we can stop at any time,” said Gladio, referencing their agreed safe word.

“ _Croque Madame_ ,” Ignis recited.

With a final peck before moving away, Gladio dropped the mask down over his face.

“Ready?” Prompto asked, sliding his own mask down to hide his features.

Ignis and Gladio gave their affirmatives, and Prompto clicked to start the livestream. They were streaming from Gladio’s account as, due to the new addition of users being able to follow their favourite accounts coupled with Gladio posting regular videos because it was the only way he was able to pay for his tuition, they felt his account would draw the largest crowd.

The prompt box popped up with _Title your livestream!_ Prompto entered ‘Tickled Pink, feat. SageFire and ChocoPunk,’ and they were live.

Prompto clicked off the mute button and moved so that he and Gladio were flanked either side of Ignis in the chair, their folded arms just in view of the camera and looking for all parts like a hostage and his kidnappers.

A moment passed before the chat went mad with comments.

>oh my gawd!

>new vid Shield, awesome

>Eep SageFire is back!!

>whose that with him?

>those panties *drools*

“Hey,” said Gladio with a small wave of his hand to indicate himself. “I’m EagleShield. I’m here today with ChocoPunk-”

“’Sup!” Prompto chirped.

“-and SageFire, who you might remember from some of my older streams.”

“Good evening,” Ignis said drolly.

>Ive missed his sexyass voice

>keep him tied up so he can’t run away again

“We intend to do just that, FounderKing!” said Gladio. “As you can see, Choco and I have captured dear Sage, and only on receiving a king’s ransom will we grant him his release.”

_Ping!_

>A.Founder.King has donated $100!

“Thank you, FounderKing,” Ignis said politely. He was starting to recognise some of his old donors.

>well hai there chocopunk long time no see <3

“Ha! Hi there, GreaseMonkeyGirl!” Prompto laughed. Clearly this was someone from his old days on the website. “I’m sorry for my absence, but I’m back for this one off special, so enjoy!”

>his voice is cute

>what are they gonna do with Sage though? I’m worried!!

“There’s no need to worry,” said Gladio, taking control of the situation again. “Before we release Sage we intend to have a little fun with him. And he’ll find it fun too... or at least we can guarantee he’ll be laughing...”

Gladio trailed his fingers up Ignis’ right side and his whole body shivered. He had tried to mentally prepare himself, but the anticipation of knowing what was to come made his body tense. The way his muscles were pulled taut didn’t help either, _but I guess that is the point_ , he thought wrily.

“Oh, and I brought something extra special along to help us do just that,” said Prompto, bringing into shot the first of their props- two pointed pink chocobo feathers, one of which he handed to Gladio.

_Ping!_

>TheMagnaTrain has donated $50!

_Ping!_

>DarkLighter has donated $50!

“So, the choice is all yours, chat!” said Gladio. He drew the feather in front of Ignis’ body, inviting their voyeuristic audience to feast their eyes. Ignis’ breath hitched. “Where would you like us to start off?”

>NIPS

>tickle his armpits!

_Ping!_

>DragoonInHeels has donated $69!

“Dragoon wins it!” said Prompto. He and Gladio knelt down, lowered the tips of their feathers to hover an inch from Ignis’ chest and both paused, their eyes searching his for permission.

Ignis pursed his lips, trying to keep the anxious smile from them, and gave a firm nod.

The feathers brushed over his hard nipples and his body hopped. Worried little noises escaped from him as he squirmed this way and that, trying to avoid the feathers but failing miserably in his subdued state. At some point Gladio discreetly reached up and plucked Ignis’ glasses from his face before they could drop off his nose and set them on the table.

He was teased like this for a minute, his captors alternating between broad strokes, drawing circles, and twisting the tips over his pert nipples, until there was another _Ping!_ from the chat. He tried to focus to read it, but Prompto got there first.

“GreaseMonkeyGirl wants armpits, and my lady will receive!” he said jubilantly. He and Gladio switched to fluffy feathers in a paler shade of pink (their whole performance had been highly orchestrated) and dragged them up and down Ignis’ underarms. He gave an excited yelp and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Both of his friends had explained to him how to put on a performance to the camera; how to tease the audience slowly and where necessary heightening his reactions, but this wasn’t proving a problem- if anything he was having a hard time holding his laughter back.

“Tickle, tickle!” Gladio teased, and Ignis buried his face in his arm, muffling himself.

He nearly missed the next _Ping!_ Neither Gladio nor Prompto verbally responded to it, and with tears welling in his eyes Ignis was unable to read the request, but both feathers floated lightly down his sides (he gave a worried squeak) then were swapped back out for the pointed feathers which dipped into his belly button and were wriggled punishingly.

It was too much and Ignis finally burst out laughing. He thrashed his head from side to side, tears of laughter falling openly and landing on his chest, his whole body squirming yet unable to get away and the feathers roamed freely.

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

“I think it’s time to switch things up a notch,” said Gladio, and Prompto grinned. He made of show of getting to his feet, but as he moved between Ignis and the camera Gladio couldn’t help but reach out and squeeze his side. Prompto yelped and jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

“Looks like our Sage isn’t the only one who’s ticklish!” Gladio laughed.

“Dude!” Prompto pouted.

Gladio tilted his head by way of an apology. Prompto reached into his bag and pulled out the big reveal.

“No, no! Please! No!” Ignis begged. Prompto passed one of the pink feather dusters to Gladio and returned to his previous side with his own. The dusters were held poised over Ignis' body.

“Count down with us, chat,” Gladio ordered. “Three...”

“Two...” Prompto smirked.

The pair of them looked up to Ignis. Whereas before they had been seeking his permission, now their eyes glinted mischievously and he understood- they wanted him to say it.

“Mmm, _one_ ,” Ignis mumbled reluctantly.

The next moment seemed to drag by so slowly, but then the dusters were everywhere. The feathers danced across his flesh, leaving no inch of skin sacred and Ignis could do no more than throw back his head and scream his joy to the heavens.

He was vaguely aware of more _Pings!_ Gladio set down the duster and instead raked his fingernails down his armpit, causing Ignis to throw his head wildly. Prompto was still working with the duster while Gladio’s fingers scribbled like spiders across Ignis’ stomach and one dipped into his belly button, causing his abdomen muscles to tense at the touch.

“Oh,” Gladio murmured softly and withdrew his fingers. Prompto also stopped.

Looking down with hooded eyes, Ignis saw that he was growing hard at his boyfriend’s touch. The head of his semi-erect dick had popped out of the panties, leaking a trail of pre-cum into the lace.

Ignis looked up to Gladio who looked right back, his eyes questioning. _What do you want me to do?_

He knew that one word and Gladio would end the livestream, audience be damned, but as the chat gave a _Ping!_ he remembered why he was doing this.

_This isn’t the same as last time._

Better to get it over with in one fell blow.

Ignis nodded and mouthed, “ _Please_.”

Even so, Gladio gave a slight jerk of his head towards the laptop. Ignis bit his lip and twisted his hips towards the front of the chair, showing his willingness.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Gladio murmured for the audience. He hooked his thumbs into the panties and dragged them down to fully expose his cock. Multiple _Pings!_ sounded.

“It seems like someone reeeeally likes being ticked by Shield!” Prompto added.

Gladio grabbed up the pointed feather, ran it along his shaft and tickled his balls. Ignis moaned longingly and his cock stiffened. The touch of the feather was tantalising, but he needed more. Realising this, Gladio cast aside the feather, knelt down with his back to the camera and with Ignis' erect cock in front of him. He pulled up the mask to free his mouth and licked up the length. Ignis shuddered and groaned loudly.

He could sense rather than see Prompto shift off to the side, before stooping to pick something up from the floor and moving around behind Ignis. He pondered briefly that this had probably turned awkward for Prompto, but then Gladio laid a kiss to his leaking head and Ignis abandoned the pursuit of rational thought.

He closed his eyes and moaned as Gladio so slowly took him into his mouth. The moan quickly turned into a gasp as something twitched over his nipples and -his eyes flying open- he saw Prompto dancing the pink feathers across his chest. The chat went insane as instead of taking a backseat, Prompto became focused on making the experience as pleasurable as possible.

Ignis’ hips bucked up and Gladio grunted in annoyance around him, grasping his hips and pinning them in place in retaliation. Gladio hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down. As the head of the cock hit the back of his throat Gladio groaned and sent shudders through the man beneath him. Gladio’s muffled groans joined Ignis’ loud moans.

Switching things up, Gladio’s fingers twitched against Ignis’ hips, squeezing and pinching his sides so that he was squirming under his touch again. That, coupled with Prompto flicking the feathers down his ribs and into his armpits, had Ignis alternating between moaning and laughing, and soon his breathing became staggered as he felt the tell-tale pull down his abdomen. One of Gladio’s hands left his hips to pump the base of his cock and with a loud cry Ignis came into his mouth. Gladio pulled back slightly at the initial shock before swallowing his cum, then continued to milk him. Ignis huffed in exhaustion.

Prompto let the feathers drop as Gladio licked Ignis’ shaft clean before he drew away with a loud popping noise and fixed his mask back over his face.

“Thank you everyone on chat for joining us,” Gladio said to the laptop, his voice husky.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Dragoon that we couldn’t get to his feet today,” said Prompto, and Ignis’ body hopped weakly at the thought. “Especially with his stockings on, but I’m sure we can arrange something for another day.”

“Possibly even with ChocoPunk here in the stockings, now we know he’s so ticklish!” Gladio teased, and Prompto leapt out of range. “Anyway, let me know what you guys want to see me do next time.”

Gladio clicked on the screen and ended the livestream.

“I don’t think I’ll be around next time,” Ignis breathed to nobody in particular. Gladio wasted no time in throwing off his mask and freeing his boyfriend’s ankles and wrists from their restraints. Ignis slumped in the chair, driven to a state of hypersensitivity.

“I’m sorry if I went a bit hard core on you towards the end, Iggy,” said Prompto, not quite sure what to do with himself now that it was over. He satisfied himself with checking the computer.

Ignis tried to wave the apology away but his limbs weren’t quite obeying him. Gladio carried him from the chair to the bed, sitting him down in his lap and massaging the welts from where he had been pulling against the wrist cuffs. Ignis curled into the soft material of the hoodie as Gladio whispered sweet nothings to bring him back down.

Prompto handed him his glasses back and Ignis pushed his hair away from his eyes. He thought vaguely that he must look quite dishevelled, yet couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment.

“You made a bomb though, Iggy!” Prompto reported, scrolling through the donations. “You ought to be able to pay your rent and bills for the next three months on that!”

“Ah,” Ignis sighed softly, setting his glasses on his nose. Gladio kissed him lightly on the cheek, and Ignis noted a slight mark where the chin of the mask had dug into the bridge of Gladio's nose.

Bouncing on the spot and probably feeling out of place in this tender though strange scene, Prompto said, “Listen, I’m gonna make tracks.”

“Sure thing,” said Gladio. “If you wanna do this again, you know where to find me!”

Gladio raised a hand and wiggled his fingers. Both Ignis and Prompto twitched and Prompto looked like he didn’t know whether to take him up on this offer or not as he left. Gladio chucked.

A jubilant fanfare sounded and they both started. The ringtone was that of Ignis’ mobile. He didn’t recognise the number.

“Hello?” Ignis answered gruffly, wanting some peace in the moment. 

“Oh, hi there, um, are you Ignis Scientia?” the woman on the other end asked.

“I am.” Gladio drew lazy circles across his back as he spoke.

“Good, hi! I've just been forwarded one of your business cards by Professor Izunia that says you do paid tutoring; is it possible we could schedule some time for this weekend?”

Ignis felt light-heated like the blood had left his veins. He had given those business cards to Professor Izunia days ago in the hope of drumming up some business, and yet this lady was calling him now _after_ he had resorted to desperate measures? He was vaguely aware of agreeing to details, then when the call ended he threw his mobile down onto the bed.

“Was that...” said Gladio, his eyebrows raised in surprise having heard the whole conversation.

“Yeah,” said Ignis, his voice cracking. For a lack of anything else to do, Gladio burst out laughing. “I’ve just been tickled for the whole internet to see! I got my genitals out - _again-_  for nothing!”

“Not for nothing,” Gladio reminded him. “You’ve still got the money from the livestream on top.”

“You can keep the money,” Ignis said through gritted teeth. Gladio shook his head though.

“Nah, hold on to it. I’m serious Iggy,” he pressed as Ignis made to argue. “Stick it in savings or whatever, that way if you ever struggle again in the future you don’t have to do _this_ again. You did well, by the way.”

Ignis pouted and adjusted his glasses. Gladio laughed again at his cute expression. “Would you stop laughing already?” Ignis sighed.

“I’m sorry, but you have the most fucked up luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Ignis! 
> 
> This is the first smut I've written in quite a while, so hope you liked it, and thank you Oronir_Caragai for letting me write this! :)
> 
> Edited to make it clear at the end that it was Professor Izunia who gave her the business card :p


End file.
